Insatiable
by dunklenatt
Summary: One word songfic. The song used is Insatiable, taken from Darren Hayes and this has smut in it... so, yeah, go read it. My first songfic, and the first MM scene I've written.


The song used is Insatiable by Darren Hayes. Written by: Darren Hayes and Walter Afanasieff.  
  
**_When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat_**

Tezuka slipped his hands under Fuji's top to remove it and threw it across the room to join the jeans and boxers that were already discarded earlier; as his lips crushed Fuji's pliant ones; the latter pressed against the wall. Fuji ground his hips against Tezuka's, feeling the hot hardness that was Tezuka hidden under his jeans and boxers. Fuji's hands worked quickly on the buttons of Tezuka's shirt before working on the button and zipper on the jeans, freeing Tezuka's arousal just a little bit.

**_Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves, I let it go_**

Fuji pushed back against Tezuka, his lips still locked with Tezuka's as their tongues parried for dominance. His tongue slid along Tezuka's teeth before meeting the other's. He could feel the stress that had been building since earlier the day diminishing; evaporating as if they were nothing but droplets of water. Tezuka's hands knead Fuji's back, strong fingers against aching muscles. The tawny-hair teenager moaned in pleasure against Tezuka's mouth as those familiar fingers worked on the spot right in between his shoulder blades.

**_We build our church above this street  
  
_**

"Bed," he whispered; his breath ragged and harsh as his arousal ached and begged for attention. Tezuka pushed his jeans and boxers down and stepped out of them while on their way to the bed.

Fuji pushed Tezuka slowly toward the bed, their lips once again locked in another frenzied kiss that told each other just how much he loved him. The back of Tezuka's legs hit the mattress soon enough and he laid down slowly, wrapping his arms around Fuji's neck and pulling the smaller youth with him as he went down. Fuji pulled away, slightly out of breath as he cocked his head to one side and slipped his finger into Tezuka's mouth before withdrawing it almost immediately. Should he? He slipped his index finger into the warm mouth again.

His hand closed around Fuji's cock and started pumping slowly as his mouth sucked slowly at Fuji's finger and his eyes strayed to watch the youth who was straddling him, sitting on his stomach.

This happened all the time and yet he could never get over how beautiful Fuji looked – his head thrown back, exposing the small column of his throat that was so white and his hips thrust upward once in a while to meet Tezuka's hand.

Shivers ran through Fuji as he felt Tezuka's hand on his hardened member. He moaned as he felt the pressure in his balls increasing. Tezuka simply stroked harder and faster, the pad of his thumb caressing the head once, twice, while his other hand fondled with Fuji's balls.

**_We practice love between these sheets_**

Fuji's vision blurred slightly – its edges tinged with streaks of white – as he came, and suppressed the cry of Tezuka's name; Tezuka's hand and stomach covered with white warm liquid. But Tezuka knew that wasn't enough when he removed his hands from Fuji's limp member. Even before Tezuka had managed to flip Fuji around, Fuji took his finger out of Tezuka's mouth.

Ignoring the cooling liquid on Tezuka's stomach, Fuji aligned his body with Tezuka's while nudging the latter's legs apart by inserting one knee in between.

"Syuusuke, I–" Tezuka started but Fuji didn't want to hear any thing at the moment.

A delicious shudder ran through Tezuka as a finger pressed against his entrance, probing at the ring of tight muscles.

**_The candy sweetness scent of you_**

Tezuka moaned contently when Fuji moved his finger once, twice, three times to loosen the tight ring before pulling it out. He could've groan in disappointment.

Covering his fingers in his own come that was already cooling on Tezuka's stomach, Fuji moved to insert that one finger again and moved just once before slipping in the second. He watched Tezuka's face for any sign of pain but didn't see any except for those glazed brown eyes that stared back at him – eyes that shone with love and lust. Fuji moved his two fingers in a scissoring manner while thrusting them into Tezuka.

He lifted his hips to meet the probing fingers and only winced in pain when the third finger intruded. Tears brimmed his eyes, threatening to fall. It hurt, damn it, it freaking hurt! He wondered how Fuji had managed it, even when he actually inserted a dildo inside him – those were the times when Fuji just wanted to have sex but Tezuka didn't and so they decided to play around with the dildo.

"Do you want me to stop?" Fuji questioned, his hand immobile. His soft voice made Tezuka snapped out of his reverie.

"Move, Syuusuke," Tezuka simply said through gritted teeth as sweat broke out on his forehead.

**_It bathes my skin, I'm stained by you_**

Fuji picked up his speed, thrusting into Tezuka almost violently. He knew Tezuka wanted release and he knew he wanted it fast. After spending so many years with him, he knew just how much pressure and speed he'd need – he's able to read Tezuka without any difficulties.

A low guttural moan tore from Tezuka's throat as he felt the first tremors.

Fuji felt it too. One of his hands closed around Tezuka's cock and started moving in rhythm with his thrusts while his other hand applied a slight pressure on the area just above Tezuka's cock that was already in his hand. He knew that by doing so, it'd be easier for him to hit the spot. He angled himself again ever so slightly and when he brushed against that spot again and again, the boy below him cried out in ecstasy. And again. And again.

And he finally came. The tight hot channel that surrounded him convulsed deliciously around him and with one final thrust he gave himself over. He flopped down on top of Tezuka's own heaving body; he didn't even seemed to notice Tezuka's come that covered his stomach and chest, the liquid finally mingling with the already cooled mass that were on Tezuka's stomach earlier.

**_And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing in my heart  
I am barely touching you_******

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji and kissed him on his lips – a kiss so gentle yet chaste. Fuji moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss; his mind slightly befuddled with his heavenly climax.

**_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable._**

Tezuka brought his kiss-bruised lips against Fuji's ear and whispered, "That was amazing."

Fuji sighed as a smile found its way to his face – a smile so real he rarely used it, a smile only Tezuka had the privilege to see it. He snuggled closer to Tezuka.

**_Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable_**

Fuji lowered his head, closer to already-cooled mass between them and licked Tezuka's chest slowly.

"We're not doing it again, are we?" Tezuka groaned as the warm tongue worked its magic on one nipple.

Fuji chuckled softly before lifted himself up on one elbow. "No, but we should probably clean ourselves before sleeping, shouldn't we?" His elbow slipped and he fell down on the bed again, his body pillowed by Tezuka's; the latter's arms still around him as Fuji's head touched Tezuka's chest again. His brain activity slowed down slightly and his eyelids drooped slowly.

**_The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you_**

"I don't think I wanna move yet," Tezuka laughed. He moved his hips a little and laughed again. "And you're still inside me."

Fuji seemed to be a little awake when he heard that. "I am?"

With great difficulty, he looked down at them and realised that he was, indeed like what Tezuka had said, was still embedded in Tezuka. A slight blush washed across Fuji's face as he pulled out of Tezuka slowly.

**_There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in, breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down_**

Tezuka smiled as he pulled Fuji closer to him, hugging him tighter as if he never wanted to let Fuji go. Bits of memories of their past came flooding into his brains; a languid smile touched his lips as he lowered his head and kissed the junction of Fuji's shoulder and neck before nibbling on the soft pale skin there. He licked at the angry red mark and kissed it again. He loved Fuji so much.

He could see in his mind's eye as they moved as one; sweat-sleeked bodies sliding against each other. He could almost taste the other's come – slightly salty and coppery – it was almost the taste of blood but different, very different. It was like tasting metal and yet it had a salty tang to it. He really didn't know how to explain it.

**_We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands_**

He played with Fuji's soft silky hair, twirling one strand around one finger. Fuji would never know just how much he meant to Tezuka. Or did he? Maybe he knew, just that he wasn't going to admit it – maybe not now. Maybe he would, soon, but just not now.

He remembered how their parents had reacted when they'd told them that were together. Tezuka's parents simply stood up and said that they couldn't be together and all but Fuji's parents got it the worst.

They simply looked at their son and Tezuka. Fuji's father exploded and said that if Fuji were to be with Tezuka, he would kick Fuji out of the house. He didn't care – his Syuusuke just looked back at the older man and smiled. Although they all thought that that was the smile they used to see all the time, Tezuka knew that was a smile so sad, his heart gave a wrench. He knew Fuji was hurt by his parents' words – most of all by his father who threatened to kick him out.

He stood up then, and smiled again before replying that his father wouldn't have to kick him out – he'd move out by himself. And moved out he did. He packed his bags, kept all his belongings and simply moved in with Tezuka who was already living in a rented apartment.

Yuuta, apparently, who happened to listen to one end of the conversation heard about his father kicking Syuusuke out couldn't take it either and moved out as well – seeing as he was seeing Mizuki as well. However, Mizuki's parents didn't say a word and just allowed them to be together under the same roof as they were.

'Fuji, you don't know just how much strength you'd given me. You'd taught me so much, although you might not realised it.'

**_We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissing for hours, talking and making plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room_**

Tezuka was glad Fuji entered his life – it changed dramatically when he walked in, just like that. He remembered their first time – he recalled their first kiss.

He wasn't afraid but Fuji was. He remembered how Fuji had trembled under his lips; but he also remembered Fuji's touches that seemed capable of driving Tezuka mad. Fuji was quite new to this whole homosexual thing but he sure picked up fast. Even Tezuka was shocked when Fuji instigated a sex session about a few months after they'd started going out. Usually, it would've been Tezuka doing it, Tezuka on top and Fuji at the bottom.

Things changed, as they grow older and wiser. Being in the same place with Fuji just seemed a whole lot better. It was as if just with Fuji's presence, he had the courage to do everything – not that he was one to cower in a corner but sometimes he felt as if all his efforts were for nothing. They all went down the drains – but no, with Fuji there, everything just seemed so perfect.

And of course their coupling sessions in all those lonely nights – he knew he'd never forget them; not now, not ever.

**_We never sleep there's just so much to do  
Too much to say  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you   
Insatiable the way I'm loving you _**

He looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms who was using his chest as a pillow for the night. His double climax must have had exhausted him. He found Fuji extremely beautiful as he watched the small genius whom he'd come to love so much over the years – Fuji's eyes were closed, a languid smile played itself on Fuji's lips, his back rising and falling with every breath Fuji took.

Tezuka knew he might be sore – what with the way Fuji thrust into him earlier – but he didn't care. He knew this was what he'd always wanted; this was what he'd always loved. He dropped a kiss on the top of Fuji's head and let himself to be carried by Fuji's deep and even breathing; allowing himself to be lulled by the smaller youth into the realm of sleep.

**_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable._**

Okay, my first song-fic. Also a side-fic of High and Dry. I know the smut wasn't that good, but this is just the beginning… ;p. Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
